Long Live
by shelbyforeverlovely93
Summary: The story of Edward and Bella's love.


It's been awhile but I am back I am doing a quick one shot then I will start on my other stories later this week.

He was my best friend, he was my playmate. He was Edward Cullen. We had known each other since we were babies and friends for the same amount of time. He was the first boy I had a crush on; the boy I played Dragons with in the backyard. I'll never forget those times.

_I was at the top of the tree house watching Edward chasing the dragon, my dog Ross, around the back yard trying to rescue the princess, me. I started giggling when the dragon knocked Edward to the ground and started licking Edwards face._

"_He is trying to kill me with slobber," Edward yelled up at me, "Run princess before he gets you too."_

_I giggled as I ran down the ladder of the tree house and ran inside my house. I peeked out the window to see Edward push Ross off and run to the house as well. Just as Edward opened the door I went to open it for him and ended up getting a door in my face. _

_I started crying and when Edward asked me what hurt I pointed at my forehead. Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead._

I remember this day clearly for two reasons. The first one being it was my first kiss, the second reason is this is the day I started having a crush on Edward.

As we got older we started playing Dragons less and less. But instead of Dragons we would hang out with our friends, go see movies, go to eat. By the time we got to high school we were inseparable, we were best friends who did everything together.

_I was sitting at my computer studying for my Earth/Space Science Exam, Edward was sitting on my bed studying for his English exam. Both of us were completely lost in our studying when our phones both went off. I looked down to read the text message from Alice._

"_Emmett wants me to go out with the boys"_

"_Alice wants me to go out with the girls." We said at the same time and laughed. "So..?" I say nervously not wanting to go but not making Edward think he has to say no because of me._

"_I rather study but if you want to go its fine I understand." He rambles; all I do is smile and shake my head no. I tell him I much rather study with him and blush as I look back at the computer, I could feel his eyes on my though._

In high school we stayed close friends; Edward started playing baseball and I started playing volleyball. By Junior year we were the star players, the highest scoring students, the most popular couple in the school. It was the same all the way up to the end of our senior year.

_We were sitting in Edwards Volvo talking when he asked the dreaded question. "What are we going to do about college?" We have avoided this question for 2 months and now there is nothing to do but face the answers._

"_I'm going to Florida." I tell Edward as I stare at my lap unable to look at Edward and see the hurt and anger in his eye._

"_I understand." Is all Edward said before starting the car up and started to my house. We didn't talk the whole way to my house, once we pulled into my driveway I heard Edward say quietly. "I'm going to stay here in Washington". I just stared at him a nodded. We both knew what this meant but neither of us wanted to admit it yet. _

We spilt up a week after that, we both agreed that a long distance relationship was not what either of us needed. We remand best friends though and at graduation we had to give our speeches as Class President and the Honor Society President.

_I was sitting on the stage with Edward waiting for Mr. Bola to stop talking so we could give our speeches. Edward was first and I felt so happy I wasn't. Once Mr. Bola introduced Edward everyone clapped, some whistled, some even screamed his name. _

_Edward walked up to the podium and started his speech "How about that ride in guys? I guess that's why they call it Fork." I laughed with all of my peers while most family and teachers looked at us like we were crazy. "This is it. Here we are about to start the rest of our lives. Tonight I traded my baseball cap for a crown." He smiled as he pointed at his graduation cap. "And tonight these diplomas are trophies to show all of those people who doubted you could make it to this point, because we did it! We made it through high school. I know there are people here I don't know personally, there might be one or two that I don't know your name but I love each and every one of you. This school has become my family and no matter how much we fight or disagree we will always be there for each other." Edward glanced back at me before taking a deep breath and looking back at the rest of our class. "No matter where we end up we are going to be back here for our 10 year reunion and look back on this day so remember it and every day you spent at this school." Edward waved his final wave and stepped away, gave me a wink and moved down to his seat on the field._

_Mr. Bola introduced me next everyone clapped as I walked up to the podium. I took a deep breath and started. "I was one of those students who sat in my car finishing my homework the morning it was due, I was also the girl who got good grades how that happened I have no idea." I smile as I look over everyone. "I have a story with almost every one of you; good, bad, and embarrassing. You all have been there for thirteen years of my life and I have been there for thirteen of yours. We all left our mark on this school and on this town but it's time to move on. Some of us will stay local, some will move across the country, some will go to college, and others will start working. But no matter what you do or see I know you will leave your mark there because we are the most unique, outrageous, spontaneous, passionate class from Forks High School. I had the time of my life with you all and can't wait for our class reunion." I smiled to all of my peers with tears in my eyes. "Remember this moment" was the last thing I said before making my way to my chair on the field._

After graduation that night the gang and I went to a house party Mike Newton was throwing a party for the whole class. I remember when we got there it was full of people.

_Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd of peers dancing to the music that was blaring throughout the whole house. "Dance with me." he told me as we started grinding on each other we danced and danced. I can see in Edwards's eyes that he knows nothing will be the same after this. I could see the worry in his eyes but what I saw more than worry was excitement._

It has been 10 years and now here I lay in my daughter's bed telling her all about me and my best friend. Just as little Maddi's eyes close Edward walks into her room, I put a finger to my lips as I quietly got up and walked out of her room.

"She loves the stories about me and you, huh?" Edward smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. I nodded my head into his shoulder.

"Did you get Jordan to sleep?" I asked as I pulled Edward toward our room. I looked back to see Edward nod. We throw our clothes off and put on our pj's before climbing into bed. "I've had the time of my life with you." I smile as we cuddle before falling into a peaceful sleep.

This story was based around the song Long Live by Taylor Swift

So how was it? I love hearing from you. And don't worry I will start working on my other stories and should have new chapter out by the end of this week.


End file.
